The present disclosure relates generally to an elastomeric bearing and, more particularly, to cylindrical bearings for rotor devices and systems.
Cylindrical elastomeric bearings are used in many applications. Cylindrical elastomeric bearings typically include alternating layers of elastomeric material and metallic or composite shims. These bearings often replace non-lubricated or self-lubricated bearings such as Teflon fabric lined bearings. Typical aerospace elastomeric bearing applications include spherical rod end bearings for pitch control rods and dampers, spherical blade retention bearings for fully articulated rotors, and cylindrical bearings for semi-articulated rotors and fluid-elastic damper seals. Some cylindrical elastomeric bearings are exposed to both axial and radial loads. Elastomer layers tend to bulge at the edges due to radial and bending moment loads going through the bearing. These shear stresses are a limitation on the size of the bearing and can require significant growth of a bearing size in order to achieve an adequate design. Accordingly, the industry is receptive to innovations that extend the life of cylindrical elastomeric bearings, particularly those that are exposed to both radial and axial loads.